Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Multiverse Rescue Team
by CapnOblivious42
Summary: What if, during the usual mystery dungeon plot, it's not just the one universe in trouble? What if it's many? What if, when you enter a mystery dungeon, you're entering a spot where reality itself is thin, and sometimes a determined entity from another universe can slip through? What would that mean for the integrity of the universe? The answer? Heh...
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Finally! We have a worthy soul coming through! I thought one would never show up!_

Ohhhhh... My head... What's going on?

 _We need you! the fate of a portion of the multiverse is at stake!_

A portion? Of the multiverse?

 _There's no point in explaining right now, we need you not to remember this conversation!_

Wait... Why are we having it then? And why shouldn't I remember it?

 _The idea is that if we insert a sufficiently heroic soul with no memories of their past into the correct moment in the correct universe it will fix the problem! It works every time!_

Every time? And am I really that heroic?

 _We really don't have time for you to question everything I say, you know! Now anyways, on to the important part! We need to determine what pokémon you become!_

Wh-

 _Didn't I just tell you about the questions! Now under normal circumstances I'd ask you questions, but in this particular one we have other methods! Now to use them!_

Other methods?

 _Aha! Here we go! In this case you will be a Litwick!_

A-

 _Now prepare to enter the world of pokémon! Where dreams and adventures await! Here we go!_

Istillknownothingaboutanythingthatisgoingonhe-

Author's note: Short I know, but I'm planning on other chapters being longer, but this is a good point to segue into the story, and I want to hold my cards close to my chest a little here in the beginning, but in order to lengthen this I'd have to reveal more (like why there's no questions to determine which pokémon our protagonist becomes) so yeah. That's all that's here now. Make sure to review!


	2. Chapter 1: Why am I a Candle?

Note: Thoughts are in italics for now, and the only speech for now will be pokéspeak, and sorry in advance for the exposition wall, The character kinda is too busy trying to figure out what's going on to be polite or worry about this fics pacing.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, likely never will, and this applies for every chapter of this fic, so assume I don't from now on

* * *

Chapter 1: Why am I a Candle?

 _Uhhh... my heads hurts, what did I do last night?_ I think to myself as I lie on some hard floor _I don't remember anything I did last night..._ As I think further, I realize I don't remember anything I did...  
...EVER. _Uh-oh. Great, do I have amnesia or something?_ At which point my brain chose to relay to me that the floor I was lying upon was made of stone, as well as rather bizarre information about the placement of my body that didn't seem to involve legs anywhere. Upon this realization, I open my eyes. What I saw was only further baffling, as I see a room that was clearly part of a cave. A cave with glowing crystals in the walls. _What in the name of everything sacred is going on here? I hope those aren't radioactive or something..._ My train of thought is interrupted as I catch a look at a crystal set in the floor nearby. And my reflection in it. A reflection of a candle. With a purple flame floating right above it, and little yellow eyes. I rush up to the mirror-like crystal which in retrospect isn't glowing at all. It's just really reflective.

So... I inspect myself further, and come across a realization. I know exactly what I am. I'm a Pokemon. Specifically a Lit wick. I don't know *HOW* I know that, anymore than how I know I used to be human. _In fact, I don't really know I used to be human, really_ I muse. I shake myself. _No, that way madness lies_ I tell myself. Which of course raises the question of how sane I am, but I ignore that in favor of finding a way out. Which seems to be the large set of worn stone steps directly in front of me. I'll just be going that way.

At the foot of said steps, It hits me. _How am I going to climb stairs without legs! In fact, how am I moving at all!_ In a moment, I work out that I seem to just sort of slither like a slug. And the stairs don't really seem to impede that. I ascend into another room, this one mostly similar, but with a hallway at the end. I head toward it, only to hear the most unpleasant screech I have ever heard. I look towards the source, and see a Zubat. _I suppose that makes sense, considering I'm a Litwick and all._ I think, and then the bat has it's fangs buried in me. It stings a little, but not as much as it by all rights should. I feel a bit of a sucking sensation, and then it lets go, seeming a bit puzzled. _It must have used Leech Life, or wait, is it Absorb?_ and then it goes in for another run. _Ouch, must stop it from doing that, don't I know Astonish or Ember or something?_ For lack of any better ideas, I wave about my nubby little arms and shout "Boo!", which while it only seems kind of embarrassing to me, causes the bat to skip a beat in it's flying and crash into a wall. Whatever works I guess...

Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to down the Zubat, and it quickly uses it's wings and those little antenna-leg things to fling itself back into the air. And of course, it tries to suck my nonexistent blood again. I shout again, causing it to bite down harder. _Note to self, wait for things to not have part of you in it's mouth before trying to startle it!_ I think. Luckily, it seems to have passed out from the shock of my adorable little ghost impression. I regard it's unconscious body for a moment, and just leave the stupid thing there and go down the hallway.

After going through several twists and turns, deciding on a few branching paths randomly, I find another room. This one seems to be unoccupied, but for some reason has an apple sitting in a corner. _Now, the question is, do I accept the random floor food?_ I think, _Who knows how long it's been there?_ It seems to be enormous for an apple, but that's more likely because I'm smaller than I was as a human. I seem to view Litwick as a small pokémon. _Eh, who cares anyways_ I decide, and start eating. I'm about halfway through, and pondering such questions as "Don't Litwick eat by draining the life-force from things?" and "How am I taking bites out of this apple when I don't seem to have teeth?" when a voice comes from behind me. "Oh Arceus! I didn't think there were Litwick in this dungeon!" and then suddenly feel a rather painful sting from behind.  
"Gahh that hurts!" I shout on general principle and clutch the back of what would be my head.  
"OH! You're not a feral!" I then hear from a similar direction as the blinding agony. I turn around to see what hit me, viewing a Gligar. I'm so sorry, I thought you were a feral! says the Gligar, who I am going to assume is a she considering the voice.  
"Well, that's nice but I'm kinda hurting a bunch right now!" I respond with.  
"Here, you're probably poisoned, let me get you some Pecha berries," she says as she unslings a bag from her back and starts rummaging around in it. "why are you in this dungeon anyways?" she asks, "It's not really often I see anyone in here."  
"I don't know, I just woke up in here," I reply, "I seem to have some sort of amnesia."  
"REALLY!" her face suddenly brightens.  
"Why-" I start asking.  
"That means I can go to the rescue guild and they'll reward me and I can ask to be on a team instead and-"  
"Wait, What!" I manage to interject into the stream.  
"Oh sorry, You wouldn't know, I-" she starts, "How about you give me whatever you were going for, and explain while guiding me out?" I interrupt again, feeling a bit faint.  
"Oh yes! Sorry I got carried away." She then proceeds to hand me a pink fruit, "And you'll probably want an Oran too!" and she also pulls out a round blue one with her claw. I go ahead and eat both.  
"So how do we get out of here?"  
"Luckily for us, I found an Escape orb last week! So it can just warp us out!" She then pulls out a blue orb, grabs me, and everything goes blue for a second and I'm suddenly in a grassy clearing with a cave entrance.

"What just happened? Why do I feel like the assorted fruit I've had in the past hour now hates me?" I ask queasily.  
"Oh! Sorry again! I forgot teleportation can feel like that to those who haven't done it before! I'm really messing this up, aren't I?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, Sorry for it all! I'm just so excited!" she practically screams.  
"Why are you excited now?"  
"Well, You know how you showed up in a mystery dungeon with no memories?"  
"Why no, I've forgotten the only thing I remember ever happening to me." I drip sarcasm at her.  
"No need to get testy!" She exclaims, "Anyways, several pokémon have shown up like that over the past few months, and recently the rescue guild has been offering rewards for bringing those who arrive that way, so they can figure out what happened to them!"  
"The rescue guild?" I raise what would be an eyebrow if I didn't seem to be made entirely of wax.  
"Oh! They are a group who put together teams to do things like rescue those who get lost in mystery dungeons, take down bandits, and find treasure!" She starts gushing, "I want to join, so I'm going to ask if I can join as my reward when I bring you in!"  
"And they want me to see if they can figure out where I came from."  
"Yes!"  
"Alright, sounds like my best option." I decide after a bit. "Hey, I just realized I never asked your name." "Oh Yeah! You can call me Glide!"  
"Glide, that's really your name?" I give her an aside glance.  
"Yep! What's yours anyways?"  
"I don't remember. I don't remember anything."  
"That's weird," She looks contemplative.  
"What?"

"All the others remembered their name. That's the only thing they remembered, but they remembered their name."

* * *

Author's note: Well that's this chapter, and sorry again for the wall of exposition, the character wrote himself a little and he seems to have acquired a habit of asking any questions that come to mind immediately. But Hey! Both main characters are developing personality already! (He's a cranky Litwick who asks questions a lot! She's a cheery Gligar that likes adventure! They fight crime! Or something!)


	3. Chapter 2: What's a Mystery Dungeon?

Note: This chapter should be be better than the previous, being longer and with exposition and action better interspersed. Also, the worst of the beginning exposition is done now, so that's a positive!

* * *

Chapter 2: What's a mystery dungeon?

After puzzling over that question for a bit, we arrived at the small village in which Glide lived. Now, as we walk into the town square, We pass close to a Kakuna, who seems to be lying on their side in a corner. "Excuse me, Glide, but could you help me up?" it says somewhat pathetically, "Aipom said He'd be right back, but he's been gone an hour, so he's probably just left me. Again." he said with a small sigh. Glide then proceeded to help the Kakuna balance himself on the somewhat flexible tip of his body. "Thanks, Aipom is fun to be around, but he tends to forget that I can't really get up without help," The Kakuna buzzes, "wait a second, who's this? I've never seen them before." Glide suddenly gesticulates wildly,

"Oh yeah! I found this Litwick in a mystery dungeon with no memories! You know what that means, right!"

"Oooh! That means you'll be able to go to the Rescue guild and then they'll have to let you in, because they said they would give whoever turned in one of those pokemon can get any reward they pick!" The Kakuna looks equally as happy for a moment, then it's expression falls. (or at least that's what I think, It's hard to tell with such a rigid face) "But then you'll leave and become famous, and we'll never see you again!"

"Nonsense!" Exclaims Glide, "I'll visit whenever I pass by and tell you stories of my adventures!" Now I clear my throat (for a given value of throat, I'm not even certain I have **lungs** )

"You both know I'm right here, right?" That nets me a perfectly synchronized reaction of "Oh I'm so sorry!" and then the Kakuna falls over and Glide starts to right him again. _Is EVERYONE here like this?_ I sigh.

"Anyways! We really should be getting supplies for the journey to Galvan City, where the nearest Rescue Guild base is! We'll have to go through a mystery dungeon, and my dungeoning supplies are low now." Glide states after getting the Kakuna stable again.

The Kakuna looks down again,"Alright, I guess," he buzzes, somewhat sadly, "I'll see you again someday, then".

We walk off a bit, and I say, "Aren't you concerned about your friend there? He seemed rather depressed that you'd be leaving."

Glide frowns for a moment,"I'm sure he'll be alright, I'm not his only friend after all..." she looks thoughtful, and continues to look so until we arrive at a brightly colored stall in the town square with a Kecleon behind the counter. "Oh! This is Kecleon's shop! Kecleons run shops pretty much everywhere, You can even sometimes find one in a dungeon with a pack of things to sell! I've never met a Kecleon who wasn't selling **something**!" she brightens again at getting to share information.

The Kecleon chuckles. "Indeed, my kind do enjoy entrepreneurship, Miss. So what do you wish to purchase?" As Glide starts purchasing items and haggling over prices, I start to think. _How did I end up in that cave?_ I wonder, followed by equally confusing thoughts like _Why am I now a pokemon?_ and _Are **all** pokemon this cheery?_ but such thoughts just end up chasing themselves around and around again with no answers, even as it grows late and Glide takes me inside her house to rest for tomorrow.

The next day, we start to set out again when we hear a recognizable voice shout from behind, "WAIT!" we turn around to see the Kakuna from before, bouncing along awkwardly on the his body's tip. "I thought about it as you left yesterday, and I want to go with you!" He says as he catches up. I start with"Are you sure you-" but Glide interrupts with a "Yes." before I can finish, looking surprisingly serious. I look at her, and she continues, "Yesterday I might've said no, but I thought about it last night, because of what Litwick here said about it, I realized you probably would have felt pretty lonely without me." she looks up. "So if you want to come, then yes, you can come."

The Kakuna's expression brightens immensely. "So I can come?"

Glide nods, "Yes, you big doofus, now come on!" I suspect this is a big moment for them, but I can't really get into it on account of having known both of them for less than 24 hours. Anyways, after that we proceed down the path, with the two of them chatting together, and me oozing along beside them quietly. Eventually we reach a point where the trees start to fit together really closely, except for a almost tunnel-like path. "Well, we've reached the mystery dungeon!" Glide says perkily, "here's Pollendust Forest!".

I think for a second. "What even is a mystery dungeon? You said the cave you found me in is one too?"

Glide straightens up. "Yeah, that was Mirror Cavern! It's a lot easier to get through than this one, I think, but not much in there."

"But what **is** a mystery dungeon?" I ask.

The Kakuna ( _must ask his name_ ) replies, "Oh! It's a place where space and time get all wonky! It's inside is always changing when you aren't looking, and sometimes you get weird things happening, like how in this one here, the flowers are always in bloom!"

"So why are we going in here then? It sounds kinda creepy, really." I gesture at the opening.

Glide responds, "You have to go through at least one dungeon to get much of anywhere, really," she gestures as well, "They're really common, and tend to be a lot faster to go through than around, since they mess with time and space and stuff."

Kakuna nods "The shorter ones tend to have less space inside then outside, actually."

I shrug. "Well let's go then, I guess."

We entered the dungeon, walking through a short corridor formed by the unnaturally close-together trees, until we hit a clearing. Upon entering it, I see why the dungeon has it's name. Every single spot sunlight hit, there's a riot of flowers. Every single tree, I can see more flower petals than I can leaves. There's pollen so thick in the air than you can see it as a yellow haze. And if the sight of a thousand colors of flower clashing with each other was not enough to give me a headache, there is just as many overlayed scents, making an almost sickly sweet whole to do so instead. "Agh! When you said there would be flowers I didn't expect this!" I shout, covering my eyes.

"Yeah, there's a lot." Kakuna says, "It looks better when you can see into the ultraviolet, though."

"Well that's not much comfort!"

Glide replies, "You'll get used to it, now let's go!" I uncover my eyes and follow, grateful when we go into another narrow path, where the shade prevents there from being so many plants. We go through several more clearings like before, finding nothing but a few apples and berries, (which Glide adds to her bag) until eventually in one clearing a Skiploom pops out of one of the clumps of flowers. It then proceeds to blindside us with a spray of Poison Powder, which engulfed us in a cloud of it's toxic spores. Me and glide started coughing, caught flatfooted, but Kakuna didn't seem to be affected, instead he returned fire with a spray of purple barbs from where a mouth might be. The Skiploom looked pained, but not much so. As I was coughing, I noticed a few puffs of black smoke. Looking up I saw my flame emanating a a wisp of the same. Having an idea, I tried willing it in the general direction of the Skiploom. Suddenly a roil of slightly purple smoke emanates from my flame at the plant pokemon. It then starts hacking quite a bit worse than I was, letting Kakuna finish the feral off with a few more Poison Stings. ( _Wait, how do I know this? I can tell I just used Smog, but I'm not sure how I know it's that move specifically, must figure this out later_ )

After eating some Pecha berries, we continue onward, dealing with yet more flowery clearings and flowery pokemon (luckily I figured out how to use smog at will quickly afterwards, it was great against all the grass opponents in here, as well as the Flabebe), with that Skiploom being the toughest thing we encountered. Eventually we decide to take a break to eat, (Although I wasn't that hungry, the other two were) And Glide asks "Don't you know some sort of fire move? You keep using Smog, but you seem to be a fire pokemon, Shouldn't you be doing Ember or something?"

I shrug. "I probably can do it, but I'm not sure how," I continue, "I kinda seem familiar with what moves are what, somehow, but doing my own seems to not be something I know how to do." (I don't mention the whole "think I used to be human" thing, since they don't seem to exist here, And I'm not sure if it's a good idea to bring up). I continue further with "I kinda just figured out Smog, during the Skiploom attack, and I might be able to do Astonish"

"Ah. So you've forgotten how to type channel?" Kakuna says.

"Type channel?" I tilt my head at that.

"Yeah, I took a class on it so I could keep using moves as a Kakuna and not be stuck Hardening! It's real easy, or at least starting it is. You just focus on the type, the fundamentals of it, and if you shape it right you can attack with it! Different types flow different ways, and you can do any move if you can get the type to shape itself right! Of course certain types like to pull into certain shapes, and it can be hard or impossible to do more than basic stuff if you're not the right type..." Kakuna looks like he's remembering something, but shakes himself "Anyways! Doing your own type just requires a little focus! Just try and do Smog, but with fire! It should come naturally to you!"

"Alright, I'll try" I say, and start to focus on fire. Glide and Kakuna move to the side of the clearing, And I attempt to push the thought of "fire" in a direction the same way I pushed the thought of "smog"

And then I heard a "WHOOMPH!" and was suddenly in the middle of a considerably more charred and blackened clearing. With my considerably less conscious acquaintances lying against the trees. I wonder for a moment what just happened, and then I realize: THE POLLEN! While my purple ghostly fire didn't seem to interact with it, Ember probably made considerably more mundane flames. I Must have ignited the pollen, causing a powder explosion. To test this, I tried Ember again, and a ball of perfectly normal-looking fire spat out of my flame. -Well, now what do I do?- I thought, -Both of the people traveling with me are unconscious at best, and I don't think I can make it through this dungeon on my own.- But then, two pillars of light shot from my two companions. "Uhhhh..." Glide moaned, "What hit me?"

"Sorry!" I said back. "Apparently if I try to use Ember in here, the pollen explodes!"

"Well, thank Arceus that Kecleon had a couple of the tiny Reviver Seeds then," Glide says, "Or else that would have been a lot uglier."

"Reviver Seeds?" I ask.

"They're these little seeds, that will heal any injury, even bring you back from the dead, if you're in a mystery dungeon and get defeated somehow." Glide says, helping right Kakuna.

Kakuna continues, "The Tiny ones can be found in pretty much any dungeon, if only rarely, and there are a few bigger ones that will even recover any exhaustion you have in the deeper dungeons"

"Alright," I shrug, accepting it as just another of the weird things to this world, "let's move on I guess." and so we do.

After much trudging through more flowers and explosive pollen, with me continuing to simply do Smog against everything, we hit a clearing larger than the rest. I look around, and it seems empty, with no further exit. Before I can ask about any thing, we hear buzzing laughter. I look to the source to see a Vivillion descend from the sky. Glide and Kakuna both look panicked, while I just look baffled. The Vivillion speaks, in a voice practically unintelligible through the buzz "Tehehehe... You'vvve wandered into my lair... Tehehe... I like to havvve fun with thozzze who wander in... AHAHAHA!" and then it launches a small burst of wind at Kakuna with it's pink and green wings, knocking him flying into a tree, and on his side. And then it giggled again. Glide lunges, but is intercepted with another Gust. I try a Smog, but another Gust dispersed it. The Vivillion proceeds to hit Kakuna again with A Psybeam, causing him to scream in agony. I attempt an Astonish, and it just laughs, and then suddenly the worldis reeling crazily as another Gust flings me into the air. And **through** a tree. And then I realize: I'm a GHOST! I can go through objects! I sneak (literally) through the trees behind the Vivillion. I shout "Boo!" for another astonish, and this time I get a reaction, with it skipping a beat in it's flutter and pausing in it's Psybeaming of Glide for a moment. I emit my own giggle as I realize this allows me a chance. I will myself to sink into the ground before it can bring a Psybeam to bear on me, then pop out again behind it. Then, I use **Ember**. Cue the Vivillion being caught in a very large fireball (albeit not room-sized, the Gusts having cleared out most of the pollen.) The Vivillion has become a blackened husk, with it's wings still burning merrily. _Oops, I may have overdone that_ I think to myself, before being interrupted by the barely-conscious Glide. "Hooray! You took down the dungeon boss!" she gleefully shouts.

"Dungeon boss?" I look at her.

"Oh yeah, sometimes at the end of a dungeon you find them, they're pokemon who got lost in the dungeon for a really long time, and sorta became part of the dungeon, keeping them alive even after," She gestures at the charred Vivillion, "stuff like that happens. It keeps them in a sort of room like this, and sometimes the room will show up at the end when you go through. You can't go on until you take down the boss or it lets you through, and they tend to be nuts from the isolation and try to kill anyone they see." I look over and see that the room now has an exit, with normal vegetation on the other side.

"So it's not dead?" I ask.

Glide picks up the unconscious Kakuna. "Nope. Local legend says this boss has been here since the dungeon formed, and that she got stuck because the dungeon literally started forming around her when she was out gathering nectar in the forest."

"That's kinda sad," I look at the corpse "How long ago was that?"

"No one around here actually knows, It's been at least a few hundred years."

I wince. "I hope she gets out of here someday."

"That'll only happen if we get rid of the dungeon, and no-one knows how to do that."

I sigh, and turn to leave the dungeon.

* * *

Author's note: And that's that chapter! Next chapter we get to Galvan City and the Rescue Guild!


	4. Chapter 3: How the Rescue Guild Works

And so, now our heroes will get to the rescue guild, and can begin their dungeoneering career!

* * *

Chapter 3: How does this "Rescue Guild" work?

We emerge from Pollendust Forest to view...

… More forest. There was much more distance to go before we would get to Galvan City. We promptly get started, slithering, bouncing and walking on. I recall that I never asked Kakuna's name, so I ask, "Hey, I never seem to have got your name. What is it?"

Kakuna replies with, "Oh, it's," And emits a short pattern of buzzing. "But since only Bug pokemon can really pronounce it right, everyone just calls me Kakuna."

 _Well that's easy, I guess..._ I think to myself. We keep moving and eventually it starts getting late. Glide announces, "Well, it looks like this is a good enough place to rest for tonight!" and so we find some comfortable spots to rest. Glide lays in the crook of a tree, I find a spot of soft ground, and Kakuna just leans up against another tree. After a bit, we all fall asleep.

"Ha-ha! We have you surrounded! Your money or your life, suckers!" I look up blearily to see us encircled by Skorupi. One of them, larger than the others and wearing a red scarf, looks to be the one who spoke. Glide, also having woken, states " We don't really have any money, we spent it all on supplies to get through Pollendust Forest."

The lead Skorupi says "Well give us the supplies then, missy!"

"We kinda used them for getting through said forest." Glide replies, causing the leader to ponder briefly, before shrugging and saying, "Well, your life it is then!" and starting to scuttle forward with his lackeys. I decide this is the moment to hit the leader with an Ember. It catches him off guard, flipping him onto his back and blackening him considerably. He flips himself upright, and screams, "OUCH! RETREEEEAT!" and the bandits all begin to scuttle off, with the leader shouting "This isn't the last you've seen of the Skorupi Gang! We'll meet again!" before going out of earshot.

"Well, that was a thing." is the only thing I could think to say. Glide simply nods agreement. Kakuna shakes a little, then goes "Zzz... Huh, you're both awake already? Did I miss something?"

"Other than the world's least impressive bandit attack, no." I answer.

"Hunh?" Kakuna looks confused.

"Don't worry about it." I then turn "Anyways, We should get moving."

And so we do.

After yet more distance covered, we finally hit our destination, Galvan City. Colorful, oddly shaped buildings are visible along a main road, which seems to continue to a huge building in the distance. Oddly enough, there seem to be colorful strings of lights everywhere, like there's some sort of holiday going on. I shrug and continue walking, only to realize that my companions are not following me. I turn around, to see both of them simply standing, looking dumbstruck. Glide proceeds to say "Whoa. I've never **seen** so many electric lights before..."

I tilt my head. "What? It doesn't seem **that** impressive..."

Glide looks shocked "Not that Impressive? Electric lights are rare! Usually only Electric pokemon have them, since they require electric power to use. Galvan city though, there are so many Electric pokemon, they can make enough to light up the whole city!"

"Well, anyways, we ought to get to that Rescue Guild place you mentioned," I say, "That **is** the reason we're here" I look at her.

Kakuna shakes himself, then says "Yeah..."

"Where is it anyways?" I ask.

Glide points to the large building at the end of the street.

"That?" I look at it, "Why's it so large? It can't need to be that big."

"It's the main headquarters for the entire guild! It's the whole reason this city's so rich!" Glide says.

Kakuna adds "It's also doubles as city hall, since the head of the Rescue Guild has been elected mayor for every election since he started running."

"Really? How does he even manage both?" I give a baffled look.

"Because he's super smart and doesn't need to sleep!" Glide enthusiastically states.

"What kind of pokemon even is he?" my baffled look grows deeper

"He's the only one of his kind anyone even knows of!" Glide explains, "Everyone just calls him Guild Leader or Mayor, depending on which they're needing him as."

 _Great Gravy! Is the Guild Leader a_ _ **Legendary**_ _? That! That's impressive._ I think to myself, then say "Well, let's go to him." And so we head down the main avenue.

We arrive at the the guild headquarters, entering the front door, to find a small waiting area, with a Lopunny behind a desk in the corner. Otherwise, the area is empty. The Lopunny looks at us with a bored expression and says "If you're here to complain about the pavement on Volt street, We're already trying to make a contract to have it fixed."

"Uh, no," Glide says, "We're from out of town. We came because I found one of those amnesiac pokemon you were offering a reward for."

The secretary winces "Ooh... The Guild Leader just put out an order to cancel that yesterday. But, since you probably couldn't have known that, I'll get you a meeting with him."

She pulls out a sheet of paper from under her desk, as well as an ink pot and some sort of small stamp, uses the stamp on the paper a few times, then she leans back down to do something I can't see (because I'm shorter than the desk...) and a "Whump!" issues forth and she straightens back up. "You'll need to wait a moment, go sit on one of the cushions over there." So we do so.

 _They must use one of those pneumatic tube systems in here,_ I think, _that's pretty much what would explain the noise._ After a minute, another "Whump!" is heard, and the Lopunny secretary says "Okay, the Guild Leader will see you now." and gets out from be hind her desk to guide us to another room, which is empty except for another desk. We look about, wondering where the leader is, when there sounds a light buzz, and in a brief glow a Porygon-Z appears. "Hello, I Am The Guild Leader!" it states, "Are You The Ones Who Found The Amnesiac?" he (it?) asks in a voice that somehow managed to be perky and monotonous simultaneously.

"Uh... Yes?" Glide looks a little confused, I suspect she's wondering if this is really the guild leader. The Guild leader perks up "O Frabjous Day! Callooh! Callay!" he says, still in a cheerfully toneless voice, "Oh! But I Canceled That Order Yesterday!" he made a gesture that gave the impression of a chin-scratch. "However, Since You All Likely Would Not Have Received That News, I Will Give you The Reward Anyways!" he states. "Which One Of You Is The Amnesiac, Anyways?"

I speak up and wave my nubby arm a little "Me," I state, "I-"

"Well I Am Sorry To Say That Your Memories Are In All Likelihood Irretrievable!"

"Uh..." I become confused at the statement delivered in the same tone one would expect to hear of a lottery win in.

Kakuna speaks up at that, "Irretrievable?" he asks.

"We Psychically Scanned Those Brought In For The Reward, And Their Memories Seem To Be Completely Erased," the Guild Leader states, "Absolutely Gone, As Opposed To Merely Repressed!"

"Oh, that's..." I start, only to be interrupted by a sound.

Have you ever heard the sound of glass shattering? Surely you have. Well, suffice to say, that's exactly what this sound **doesn't** sound like. And it's loud, very loud. As I watch, I see cracks race through the very air around us. The cracks don't look special, they don't glow in ethereal colors, but that doesn't change the fact that they are cracks racing through empty space. Everyone in the room jumps back, with Glide stammering "W-what's going on?" The guild leader looks just as startled as the rest of us, and replies with "I Do Not Know, This Has Never Happened Before!" still in his cheerful tone. ( _Seriously, is something wrong with him?_ ) As we are looking around at the fractures, one begins to widen, revealing a glimpse of a strange landscape for a second, before it was filled with a glassy-looking white obstruction. As we stared at it, the white object slowly oozed through the still-tiny gap, as a single white tendril. "gET bACK!" the guild leader suddenly shouts in a far more serious tone, "i tHINK iT'S dANGEROUS!" he shouts as he interposes himself in front of the tendril. The tendril promptly proves him right by shooting out a few beams of whitish light, which cause the actual walls to gain a few cracks to match the ones zigzagging impossibly through the air. "rUN!" the guild leader shouts.

So, we promptly run out the door and back into the lobby, where we find the secretary struggling with a thick, red, chitinous arm protruding from another crack that is directly in front of the door. The arm had managed to grab one of her fluffy ears, and her punches were not affecting it in the least. I promptly rush up and launch an Ember at it, which seems to cause whatever creature is connected to the arm to wince, but it only tightens it's grip. "AHHH! That's **not** helping!" the secretary screams.

"Well what do you want me to do? There's not much else that can be done!" I shout back. Glide flaps onto the arm and tries to lever the hand off to no avail, while Kakuna peppers it with Poison Sting needles, to no effect. Our efforts seem to be fruitless, while the crack the arm is protruding through gets wider and wider, revealing more chitin plates. I slide up beneath the arm for a closer look, and see that certain sections of the arm and torso are in fact clear sacs of an orange fluid. I poke one, finding it a little softer than the chitin, but likely no less durable. I focus a little, then reach through the thick membrane to feel the oily fluid. Then I chuckle. _Let's see how flammable this stuff is,_ I think, then launch an Ember directly at one of the sacs. That gets more of a reaction, causing the arm to release the secretary's ear and come groping for me, only to pass right through. "Now RUN!" I shout, and we all get out of that room. The secretary leads us out a side door, and we don't find any more cracks big enough for anything to fit a limb through, until we get outside.

Outside, however, we see a horrifying sight, a massive fissure spanning the air of the main road, with glassy jellyfish-like beings, insectile humanoids, and many other bizarre beings rushing through. As we watch, a thudding starts to reverberate through the air. A truly enormous dragon-like monstrosity squeezes itself through the fracture, the entire front of it's body taken up by a gnashing maw, with pincer-like appendages continually darting in and out and snatching up anything in reach. Large chunks of buildings, the other beings pouring out of the hole, even portions of the ground itself, all vanishing into the snapping maw.

We prudently decide to take a side street out of the city, ducking behind rubble to avoid more of the beings that were pouring out of the fissure. We eventually come across a small group of pokemon, standing in the middle of the street. "Thank goodness!" the Lopunny shouts, and rushes out to the small mob. As she approaches, a Cacturne staggers out from the mob. She runs up to it, and is met by a Needle Arm attack. "W-w-why?" she stammers, bleeding from several small punctures. The Cacturne runs towards her, then grabs her and lifts her up. "W-why are you doing this? WHY?" the secretary starts to scream, as the Cacturne pulls back an arm, it starting to glow a light blue. There's a sickening crack as the Focus Punch impacts, and the secretary's head snaps back, then lolls at an unnatural angle. The Cacturne then notices us. I prepare to launch an Ember, but it drops the secretary and closes the gap to smash a darkly glowing arm into me before I can fire it. I fly backwards, and through some rubble. _Well, I certainly don't seem to be capable of fighting it,_ I shake myself and ooze upright. _Well, in that case running sounds like a good plan._ Lacking any better plans, I start oozing away as fast as I can. Glide follows suit, scooping up Kakuna and rushing behind me. The Cacturne staggers after us, still dead silent.

We manage to make it out of the city, with the Cacturne still following us with it's stumbling gait, and rush back down the path to Pollendust Forest. Even there, cracks still zigzag crazily through the empty air, actually growing denser as we approach the forest. The Cacturne steadily staggers after us, it's longer legs ensuring that it moves just fast enough that we can't really stop to rest. Exhausted, we get to the entrance of the dungeon, only to find that the entire area the dungeon occupied was encompassed by a giant, jagged hole in space itself, showing only impenetrable blackness. Crack radiate out from it like the rays of an evil sun, but nothing seems to be coming out of it. We stop just before the point where space is entirely consumed by the darkness, and the Cacturne keeps lurching after us. Kakuna looks at the Cacturne. "Glide, set me down."

"What?" Glide looks at him,

"You guys are too exhausted to fight or run anymore, don't tell me you aren't." Kakuna looks at us, "I'll hold off the Cacturne, you two try and escape through the hole. It's the only way."

"How are you going to hold off the Cacturne? You can barely move!" Glide seems nearly hysterical. Kakuna looks determined for a second, then starts to softly glow. Two spikes, glowing a bright white, punch through the sides of his shell, and with a wrench, tear the shell apart. A glowing figure stands in the shell's remains, which as the glow fades, resolves itself into a Beedrill. Kakuna ( _Beedrill now?_ ) looks up at Glide. "I **will** hold him off". And so, as Beedrill turns to face the Cacturne, we jump into the abyss.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, I lied. AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAAA! *Cough cough*, sorry. But yeah, this is not going to be quite like a standard mystery dungeon fic, and things have now officially gone off the rails. See you next time!


	5. Apologies

To the all of three people who have followed/favorited:

I've realized this story is a little too ambitious a project for a first time, and haven't really got the time to work on anything this large. I'm going to mothball this idea for now, and save it for later when I've got a bit more experience. In the meantime, I'm probably going to work on shorter things. Sorry.


End file.
